E-102 Chaos Gamma
Ten artykuł dotyczy robota z gry ''Sonic Battle. Być może szukałeś podobnego robota z Sonic Adventure? |Lubi = *Doktora Eggmana *E-121 Phi *Guard Robo *Szmaragdy Chaosu *Wygrywać walki *Zdobywać potęgę *Sprawiać ból Emerlowi|Nie lubi = |Ataki = }} – robot z serii E-100, pojawiający się w grze Sonic Battle. Jest kolejnym wcieleniem robota E-102 Gammy, który został zniszczony w grze Sonic Adventure. Nawiązuje jednak tylko swoim wyglądem do wspomnianego robota, ponieważ z charakteru jest zupełnie inny. W trakcie wydarzeń z gry, celem Chaos Gammy jest porwanie Emerla i przyprowadzenie go do Doktora Eggmana. Historia Przeszłość Chaos Gamma był wynikiem eksperymentów Doktora Eggmana nad Szmaragdami Chaosu. Doktor wykorzystał stare części swoich poprzednich robotów, prawdopodobnie zniszczonego E-102 Gammy. W tym czasie Eggman znalazł również Gizoida Emerla, któremu dał swój Szmaragd Chaosu. Chaos Gamma zaczął być zazdrosny o to, że to Emerl otrzymał szmaragd. Twierdził że to jemu należał się drogocenny kamień. Kiedy Eggman omyłkowo porzucił Gizoida Chaos Gamma został wysłany w celu odzyskania go. Sonic Battle Historia Sonica Pierwszy raz Chaos Gamma pojawił się w Holy Summit. Zaatakował tam Sonica, Tailsa i Emerla. Bohaterowie początkowo myśleli, że był to znany im E-102 Gamma. Chaos Gamma został ostatecznie pokonany i wycofał się. Historia Tailsa Chaos Gamma ponownie zjawił się w Holy Summit. Tym razem zaatakował Tailsa, Knucklesa i Emerla kiedy ci próbowali przekroczyć most. Po dwóch pojedynkach Knuckles powiedział Tailsowi i Emerlowi aby uciekali do Emerald Town. Lis chciał się jeszcze dowiedzieć, czy robot w rzeczywistości jest E-102 Gammą, ale nie otrzymał odpowiedzi. Kolczatka zajął się Chaos Gammą i najpewniej zmusił go do odwrotu. Historia Rouge Rouge porwała Emerla i próbowała razem z nim dostać się do swojego klubu w Night Babylon. Jednak Chaos Gamma wykrył ich i zaatakował na skrzyżowaniu w Central City. Nietoperzyca pomyliła go z Guard Robo, który przypominał jej Omegę. Chaos Gamma został pokonany i wycofał się po raz kolejny. Historia Knucklesa Chaos Gamma zaatakował Knucklesa i Emerla w Central City, kiedy ci próbowali dostać się do Night Babylon. Gamma zignorował pytanie kolczatki o to czy jest E-102 Gammą. Następnie przystąpił do ataku, ale znowu został pokonany i uciekł. Robot wrócił do Gimme Shelter. Doktor Eggman obiecał mu wówczas cały Szmaragd Chaosu, pod warunkiem że pokona Knucklesa i Emerla kiedy ci przybędą do bazy. Kiedy tak się stało Eggman złapał Knucklesa w pułapkę i zostawił Chaos Gammę sam na sam z Emerlem. Tym razem robot dał z siebie wszystko aby pokonać Emerla, ale mimo wszystko nie udało mu się to. Kiedy wyczerpało mu się źródło zasilania, postanowił się wycofać z dalszej walki. Historia Amy Mimo ciągłego ponoszenia porażek Chaos Gamma nie poddawał się. W Central City zaatakował Emerla i Amy, która pomyliła go ze swoim starym przyjacielem i wybawcą - E-102 Gammą. Dziewczyna chciała się go zapytać czy rzeczywiście jest Gammą, ale robot odpowiedział jej że nie ma takiego imienia zapisanego w swoich danych. Chaos Gamma zaatakował bohaterów, ale znowu został pokonany i uciekł. Historia Cream Kiedy Doktor Eggman obezwładnił Emerla, kazał Chaos Gammie i swoim E-121 Phi porwać Gizoid, Cream i Cheese'a do Gimme Shelter. Aby wzmocnić jego siły, Eggman oddał Chaos Gammie odłamek Szmaragdu Chaosu. Podczas patrolowania bazy Chaos Gamma wpadł na Emerla, Cream i Cheese'a, którzy próbowali uciec. Chaos Gamma obiecał Emerlowi, że tym razem sprawy będą wyglądały inaczej. Brutalnie zaatakował Gizoida, który odmawiał walki ponieważ nie chciał zasmucać Cream. Kiedy chciał zadać Emerlowi ostateczny cios, Cream i Cheese stanęli w obronie swojego przyjaciela. Mimo że Cream i Cheese zranili Gammę, to ten bardzo szybko się naprawił. Cream, Cheese i Emerl uciekli, a Chaos Gamma postanowił ich nie ścigać, a jedynie pilnować jedynego wyjścia z bazy. Później bohaterowie wrócili i wspólnie zaatakowali Chaos Gammę. Robot zwiększył swoją moc do maksimum, ale mimo tego został pokonany i stracił odłamek Szmaragdu Chaosu. Chaos Gamma nadal nie mógł zrozumieć, dlaczego przegrał. Cream zapytała go dlaczego walczy, a Gamma odpowiedział jej że robi to aby odzyskać moc Szmaragdu Chaosu, którą zabrał mu Emerl. Cream wyjaśniła mu że moc nie jest czymś co można dawać i zabierać, a jedynie wykorzystywać do obrony bliskich. Chaos Gamma zastanowił się nad tym krótko, po czym odszedł. Historia Shadowa Chaos Gamma nadal ścigał Emerla. Namierzył Gizoida i towarzyszącego mu Shadowa w Central City. Stoczył razem z nimi ostatni pojedynek, ponownie wykorzystując pełną moc. Został jednak pokonany i doznał tak poważnych obrażeń, że nie mógł się ruszać. Chaos Gamam powtarzał w kółko zniszczyć, a Shadow powiedział Emerlowi że taki los czeka broń wojenną. Gizoidowi było smutno, ale nie miał wyjścia i musiał zostawić Gammę leżącego na ulicy. Historia Emerla Pod koniec Sonic Battle Chaos Gamma ostudził swój gniew wobec Emerla i pozostał w Gimme Shelter. Emerl mógł tam stoczyć z nim przyjacielski sparing. Prawdopodobnie robot nie służył już Eggmanowi, ponieważ doktor powiedział że Phi i Chaos Gamma są już bezużyteczni. Charakterystyka Osobowość W przeciwieństwie do swojego prekursora, E-102 Gammy, Chaos Gamma jest bezgranicznie lojalny swojemu stwórcy - Doktorowi Eggmanowi. Mówi jednak mniej charakterystycznym dla robotów językiem. Wpływ na jego charakter mogła mieć moc Szmaragdów Chaosu, która stanowiła jego główne źródło zasilania. Chaos Gamma pragnął potęgi, a kiedy ją utracił, wpadł w szał i za cel postawił sobie zniszczenie tego, kto odebrał mu moc - Emerla. Chaos Gamma był wytrwały w dążeniu do zniszczenia Gizoida. Działał zgodnie z rozkazami Eggmana, ale nawet i bez nich bardzo chętnie zniszczyłby Emerla. Początkowo rzadko rozmawiał i odpowiadał na kierowane w jego stronę pytania, od razu przechodząc do walki (cecha podobna do Metal Sonica). Robot okazywał również nieco sadyzmu, na przykład wtedy, kiedy zadowolony ze swojej siły zaczął zadawać ból bezsilnemu Emerlowi, na oczach Cream. Kiedy został pokonany przez Gizoida, dziewczynka powiedziała mu, czym naprawdę jest potęga: jest to coś, czego używa się do obrony swoich bliskich, anie coś, co można dawać i zabierać. Był to początek zmiany w charakterze robota, która jeszcze nie zaowocowała. Chaos Gamma zaatakował później Emerla po raz drugi, ale również przegrał. Jego nienawiść do robota osiągnęła swój punkt kulminacyjny, do takiego stopnia, że robot starał się dać z siebie wszystko. Niestety przegrał po raz kolejny i zaczął bezmyślnie i w szale powtarzać słowa Zniszczyć... Zniszczyć... Pod koniec historii, Chaos Gamma ostudził swój gniew do Emerla, wyciągając wnioski ze swoich poprzednich porażek i słów usłyszanych od Cream. Stał się partnerem do walki, z którym Emerl mógł trenować po przyjacielsku, a nie na śmierć i życie. Chaos Gamma nie zmienił się jednak tak diametralnie jak E-102 Gamma, ani nie zbuntował się przeciwko swojemu stwórcy całkowicie. Wygląd Chaos Gamma do złudzenia przypomina E-102 Gammę swoim wyglądem, co zauważyli: Sonic, Tails, Knuckles i Amy. Rouge z kolei kojarzył się z E-123 Omegą, innym robotem z serii E-100. Posiada humanoidalną sylwetkę i jest dosyć wysoki. Jego pancerz jest głównie czerwony, ale posiada biały pasek na brzuchu, oraz klapkę między nogami. Ręce, nogi i ramiona są szare. Pojawiają się także żółte akcenty, oraz głowa, której górna część przypomina żółty kask. Stopy posiadają z tyły koła, po których może się poruszać robot. W brzuchu kryje się śmigło, pozwalające mu latać. Chaos Gamma nie posiada wyrzutni pocisków zamiast prawej dłoni, oraz celownika obok oka. Zamiast tego, obie jego ręce zakończone są czarnymi dłońmi. Robot może je zamieniać w metalowe szczypce pod napięciem, czasami strzelające pociskami, lub też walczyć bezpośrednio za pomocą pięści. Ze swojego ramienia może wyciągać wyrzutnie bomb, a zza głowy Jet Booster, pozwalający wzlatywać lekko w górę. Moce i umiejętności Chaos Gamma wyposażony jest w szereg różnych umiejętności. Sam robot i jego ataki są powolne, ale mają duży zasięg i działają obszarowo, a także zadają duże obrażenia. Podstawowy atak to porażanie wrogów prądem z metalowych szczypców na dłoniach. Inny atak to strzelanie okrągłymi pociskami z dłoni, które odrzucają wrogów do tyłu. Robot może także strzelać oślepiającymi bombami ze swojej wyrzutni, unosić się nad ziemią i wzlatywać w górę. Bardzo groźnym, ale ładującym się długo, atakiem jest autodestrukcja. Chaos Gamma rozpoczyna odliczanie i po pewnym czasie wybucha. Rzadko udaje mu się przetrwać ten atak bez nokautu samego siebie, ale może zadać wyniszczające obrażenia wrogom. Po tym jak zostanie powalony na ziemię, również może się zdetonować i zadać bardzo dotkliwe obrażenia. Po autodestrukcji odradza się i wraca do walki. Dowodzi to, że jest wyjątkowo wytrzymały jak na robota Eggmana. Potrafi również zwiększać swoją moc, w sytuacjach kryzysowych, kiedy zaczyna przegrywać, oraz automatycznie naprawiać swoje obrażenia, ale zajmuje mu to trochę czasu i musi najpierw oddalić się od zagrożenia. Galeria Sonic Battle Mood Koncept 10.png|Szkic koncepcyjny Chaos Gamma.png|Artwork Ciekawostki * Scena, w której Cream wyjaśnia Chaos Gammie czym jest potęga, nawiązuje do sceny z Sonic Adventure, w której Amy przekonała E-102 Gammę do udzielenia pomocy. * Guard Robo wyglądają i zachowują się niemal identycznie jak Chaos Gamma, ale są w szarych kolorach, słabsze, oraz mniej inteligentne i wytrzymałe. * Na początku historii Emerla, Eggman mówi Um, Phi zostały zniszczone... Chaos i Gamma również są bezużyteczni ''(''Um, the Phi's were all destroyed... Chaos and Gamma are useless, too). Jest to prawdopodobnie błąd w tłumaczeniu z języka japońskiego, ponieważ Chaos pojawia się później w historii i nie służy Eggmanowi. Pierwszy człon imienia Chaos Gammy został uznany za imię innej postaci z gry. * Chaos Gamma i Chaos to jedyne dwie postacie z Sonic Battle, które nie posiadają własnej historii (są również jedynymi postaciami możliwymi do odblokowania). Kategoria:Poboczne Postacie Kategoria:Seria E-100 Kategoria:Złoczyńcy Kategoria:Roboty kopie Kategoria:Grywalne postacie